All Again For You
by IAmNowACheckerboardChick
Summary: PostSeries. What happens when Rory comes back to Stars Hollow?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello readers! I love Gilmore Girls, and I was upset with how it ended. I mean, Rory ended up with no one?! So I am going to write what I think should happened after the series finally. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls is not mine. **

Rory sat in the old gazebo with a book on her lap, looking out on to her town. The spring air was warm on her face, holding the promise of a hot summer just around the corner. Familiar faces smiled at her as they waked by. Her beautiful little town had not changed at all while she was gone. It stayed the same as it when from her childhood, waiting for her to return.

19 months. 19 months she was away from her beloved town and friends. She had gone on the Obama campaign trail, her first reporter job. It had been a long year and a half, with long bus rides, cramped hotel rooms, hot afternoons, and some pretty gross meals, but Rory was so glad she went. In no time at all she has risen to the top of the group of new reporters and was writing top-grade articles. She had done more writing then she had ever done in her life, and loved it. Rory was happy to be home though, beyond happy. She had missed her town and her mother so much.

Her mother. She looked up and through the window of the dinner. Lorelai was laughing at something Luke at said. They were both behind the counter, and Luke was refilling the coffee maker. Lorelai was trying to snack the bag of coffee beans from him, but Luke was holding it away. She laughed and kissed him. Rory smiled as she watched her mom and step dad.

After all Luke and Lorelai when through, when they got back together on Rory's last night in Star's Hollow, they decided to not wait any longer, and they eloped a few days later. They moved in to Lorelai and Rory's house and had been happy, married, and in love since. The citizens of Star's Hollow felt cheated that they didn't get to throw Luke and Lorelai a big wedding in the square. They insisted on a wedding celebration where they could pronounce Luke and Lorelai married after so long. But Lorelai would not have the party until Rory came home. So they waited, and now that they were home, the people of Star's Hollow were cooking up a party no one would not soon forget.

"I thought I would find you here" A voice called from behind Rory. She turned around and smiled she saw her best friend.

"Lane, I missed being home too much" Rory said with a sigh as she stood up. Lane was pushing a large stroller that held her toddler twin boys.

"We missed you too. You were gone to long" Lane complained as she hugged Rory.

Rory smiled and hugged her friend back. I shrill squeal erupted from the stroller and Rory laughed and bend down so she was face-to-face with the twins.

They both had dark hair that was getting too long and hanging in their eyes. They had pale skin, light brown eyes, and rosy cheeks. "Hey Stevie" Rory cooed taking the hand of the boy closer to her. "And hello Kwan. You boys have gotten so big!" Stevie giggled and cried, "Hi! Cher-tos! Hungry!" Lane laughed and pulled a bag of Cheerios from the bottom the stroller and handed them to her son. Kwan was the quieter one of the two, and simply smiled and looked up at Rory. Rory was sad she had missed the first year of them growing up, but Lane had sent her _tons_ of pictures. She could have made a flip book of them growing with the hundreds of pictures her friend had sent her.

Rory talked more with Lane, and played with Stevie and Kwan for awhile longer, and then meet up with her mom in the dinner. Babette greeted her at the door. "Oh sugar! It is so good to have you home, we missed you so much" She exclaimed in her raspy voice, "I know your mom was getting in to all sorts of trouble with out you here" She said pointing with her thumb over her shoulder, laughing at Lorelai and Luke kissing behind the counter. Rory smiled and laughed too. She walked up and sat on one of the bar stools. "Oh get a room" She called as she sat down, causing Lorelai to snicker and throw a packet of sugar at her. Rory grabbed another packet and threw it back.

"No throwing food" Luke scolded lightly taking the box of sugar packets away from them. Lorelai pouted and Luke kissed her on the head. "I will go make you a burger Rory" he replied and headed in to the kitchen.

"Oh, I don't think I can eat any more" Rory called after Luke. Between Luke and Sookie, Rory had eaten more then enough the past few days since she had come home. They were both convinced she had been malnourished while she was gone.

"Let him make it. Luke likes cooking for you, and I will help you eat it" Lorelai said as she walked around the counter and sat down next to Rory. "So I was thinking we should have another movie marathon tonight"

"Pizza, junk food, movies, and going to bed with a stomach ache? I'm so there" Rory replied.

"I was thinking, Brat Pack. Breakfast Club, Pretty in Pink, and Sixteen Candles" Lorelai answered.

"Perfect! I bet Molly Ringwald has missed us"

"Molly Ringwald?" Luke asked as she walked out with Rory's burger.

"Oh yeah, us and Molly go way back" Lorelai replied with a smile as she stole some of Rory's fries.

"Right, I should have known" Luke said with a sigh.

"Oh, Rory! I have to show you the new clothes I bought Luke. They are upstairs, let me grab them" Lorelai exclaimed suddenly as she jumped up from her stool. "Wait here" She called as she hurried up the stairs.

"Can I have some coffee Luke?" Rory asked, biting in to her burger.

Luke poured her a mug of coffee and turned to hand it to her and hesitated.

"I have only had one cup of coffee today, I swear" Rory answered reaching for the cup.

Luke laughed uneasily and replied, "No, it isn't that…" He set down her cup and looked at her. "I'm not sure how to say this, but I have to tell you" Luke looked uncomfortable and Rory wondered what he could be talking about.

"What's up?" She asked

"Well, since your mom and I are having the big party in a few days, and we didn't have a wedding, and we invited lost of people" Luke began as he mopped the counter with a rag "Anyone we were close to and..." He paused.

"And?" Rory prompted.

"And I invited Jess," Luke finished looking up at her. Rory was stunned and didn't know what to say.

"I know it might be weird, having him come back. But he is my family, and I want him to come" Luke explained.

"No it is fine, really Luke. Jess and I... well it was a long time ago. I'm glad he is coming. He should be at the party" Rory said quickly.

"Ok, good," Luke said as he let out a breath "I just thought I should tell you…" Lorelai shot through doorway at the moment, her arms full of shopping bags. Rory smiled as Lorelai began pulling out clothes, and she tried her best to focus on what her mom was saying, but her mind was elsewhere.

Jess…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay! Chapter two! Thank you all who reviewed chapter one, they are greatly appreciated. Plus they always motivate me to update faster. Enjoy! Also, special thanks to broadwaybaby4205 for her fantastic beta-ing. **

**Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls=Not mine**

Rory was sprawled across her mother's bed with stacks of papers around her. "Okay, food covered by Sookie, Lane and her band are going to play, Babette said she had connections to get us a discount on an open bar, and Ms. Patty is supplying tables and chairs," Rory called to from her place on the bed to her mom in the bathroom.

"Yup, all we need is some guests who can get drunk and make fools of themselves so we can video tape it," Lorelai said as she emerged from the bathroom.

Rory laughed, "We defiantly have the right town for that." She picked up a stack of pictures lying next to her and began flipping through them. "I still can't believe I missed Kirk and Lulu's wedding." She said sadly as she studied at the photos from their wedding.

"It was quite a wedding too. Only Kirk would have a band called 'Ninja Turtles from Space' play at his wedding, and then attempt to crowd surf while they were playing, and rip his pants. Oh, and then set fire to his own cake and put it out with a bottle of champagne," Lorelai said as she pulled two garments from her closet.

Rory laughed, "Some how that doesn't surprise me." She squinted at a blurry photo, "What is that is picture of anyway?"

Lorelai walked over and studied the photo over Rory's shoulder, "Oh, that was the ice sculpture Kirk got made of himself," she explained.

Rory tilted the photo on its side, "His face is all squashed, and oh my gosh! Is he naked?" She gasped in disbelief.

"Oh no, the sculpture had a loin cloth on," Lorelai answered

"Why would he have an almost nude ice sculpture made of him?" Rory asked, shocked.

"I have no idea, it is Kirk," Lorelai laughed.

"He is lucky to have found Lulu," Rory said putting down the pictures.

Lorelai held up two dresses, "Okay, red with black lace, or light blue?" She asked.

"I like the red," Rory replied getting up from the bed, "I should go get dressed too."

"How about you fake sick and we go to movies instead? The Black, White, and Red theater is playing 'Swamp Attack' which we totally can't miss," Lorelai pleaded.

"No, I haven't seen Grandma or Grandpa since my going away party, and I really miss Friday nigh dinner. We can see 'Swamp Attack' tomorrow," Rory answered as she gathered up the papers off the bed.

"I know, I know, but even though you were gone, I still had to go. A year and a half of dinners alone! I don't know how I did it, what is that like seven million dinners alone with my parents?" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Not quite that much. Stop being so dramatic. I'm sure it wasn't that bad," Rory insisted.

"It was! A few weeks ago, I made a joke about Sarah Palin, and Emily looked like she wanted to throw the roast at me. She made me leave with out dessert!" Lorelai whined.

"You know better then to make political jokes at dinner, but don't worry tonight all their attention will be on me. You could show up in your 'Give Bush A Wedgie' t-shirt and they wouldn't even notice."

Lorelai's eyes brightened in excitement, and she opened her mouth to speak, but Rory cute her off.

"No you can't actually wear that, I was kidding. Put on your red dress and meet me down stairs in five minutes," Rory ordered as she kissed her mom on the cheek and headed out the door.

Half and hour later, they were pulling up on to the drive way to ivory-covered house. Rory hopped out of the car and hurried up the walkway, ignoring her mother's grumbles. She rang the bell and was greeted by a young maid with short blond hair.

"Hello, come in. Let me take your-" the maid began, but was cut off by Emily calling from the den.

"Rory! Oh, Richard, Rory is here!" Emily rushed in and her eye's widened when she say Rory in the doorway. She quickly wrapped her arms around Rory in a smothering hug. "Rory, how are you? You were gone for far too long. We missed you terribly!" Emily exclaimed releasing, Rory and stepped back to get a good look at her.

"I missed you too Grandma! I have so much to tell you," Rory replied hugging her grandmother again.

"Rory!" Richard exclaimed came out of his office and walked up to Rory.

"Hello, Grandpa," Rory greeted warmly as she hugged him, gazing up at her grandparents. It was good to see them again.

"Oh, we should not be huddled in the foyer. Come, let's go in to the living room," Emily said as she put her arm around her granddaughter as the three of them plus the maid headed out.

Lorelai was left standing in the doorway. "Good to see you to Mom, and you too Dad. That's okay, I will just see myself in. I know the way," Lorelai said to herself as she closed the door and shrugged off her coat.

"Stop grumbling to yourself, Lorelai, and come join us" Emily called form the next room.

"Richard, fix the girls both a class of champagne. This is a celebration!" Emily cried happily as Richard popped open a bottle.

"Grandma, you didn't have to buy champagne for me," Rory said, but she accepted the glass from her grandfather.

"Nonsense. This is your coming home! We have prepared a special dinner for you too. All your favorites." Emily replied happily.

"To Rory. World-famous reporter, out conquering the world!" Richard cried raising his champagne glass.

"Well not world-famous yet…" Rory replied modestly.

"To Rory!" Lorelai and Emily called. They clinked glasses and sipped their sparking drinks.

"Now, Rory. We want to hear all about your adventures," Richard said as she sat down.

"Oh yes, don't leave out anything," Emily agreed, sitting down next to her husband.

"Well I have already told you a lot, from our phone calls and emails," Rory began, setting down her drink.

"Yes, but I'm sure there is more to tell," Richard replied.

Rory began describing on a story when she was in Chicago, and soon it was time for dinner.

After three courses of Rory's favorite foods, they were sipping coffee and eating chocolate cake while Rory told an antidote about meeting the secretary of state.

"Rory, we are so proud of you," Emily gushed as she smiled at her granddaughter.

"Immensely proud of you," Richard added and Rory grinned at them both. Emily deliberately turned to Lorelai, and waited for her to express her pride for Rory as well.

"What? I'm her mother, we share DNA and shoes, it is understood that I am always proud of her," Lorelai replied as she took a large bite of cake. Rory smiled at her mother, and Emily rolled her eyes. "Oh, and Mom, don't forget that Luke and I's wedding celebration is on Sunday."

"I know, you told me about it last month and I already said we would be there," Emily answered.

"I know, but I just thought I would remind you," Lorelai said defensively.

"Did you think we would forget our only daughter's wedding celebration?" Emily asked.

"No, mother, I knew you wouldn't forget I was just- I mean I thought I would bring it up and… I think Rory needs more cake," Lorelai said quickly handed Rory the cake. "Quick Rory, start talking about boring politicians," She called in a loud whisper.

Richard laughed, "Yes Rory, tells us more about when you were in Washington DC." Lorelai let out a breath and sipped more coffee to avoid her mother's glare.

Half an hour later, Lorelai was pulling the Jeep in to Stars Hollow.

"Let me off her, I want to stop by Lane's," Rory said as they drove up to Lane's house. "I promised I would stop by to hear the new songs her band has been working on."

"Okay, sweets, I'm going to head home, Luke should be getting off work soon," Lorelai replied as she kissed her daughter on the cheek. Rory jumped out of the car, and walked up to Lane's door. When Lorelai finally arrived home, she was greeted by her husband at the door.

"How was dinner?" Luke greeted after a quick welcoming kiss.

Lorelai sighed, "Good I guess, they were so excited to see Rory. They are so proud of her. The daughter they always wish they had…" Lorelai responded sadly.

"Lorelai, your parents love you. I know you have a rough relationship with them, but they are proud of you too. Look at all you did for you and Rory, staring with almost nothing," Luke comforted.

Lorelai smiled and kissed him; wrapping her arms around his neck. Luke kissed her back as he pressed his hand against the small of her back.

"There is something you need to look at that is, uh, broken in the bedroom," Lorelai said when she pulled away from their kiss.

"The bedroom? Well, I should look at the right now," Luke whispered softly in her ear. She laughed and led him up the stairs.

**A/N: Sorry, nothing much happens in this chapter. It will get more exciting in the next chapter. Now, hit the shiny review button and let me know how I'm doing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is chapter three, yay! Sorry it took me awhile to update, I have been busy with annoying homework and finals. Hopefully I will get chapter four up faster. Enjoy, and please review. They motivate me to update faster. **

**P.S. Flashbacks are in**_ italics_

**Disclaimer: If I owned Gilmore Girls, it would still be running.**

Rory woke the next morning to the smell of bacon frying. She sat up, sure for a moment she was not in her house. Lorelai opened the door and light flooded in to Rory's room.

"Good morning Sleepy-Head," Lorelai called as sat down on the side of Rory's bed with a strip of bacon in hand. "Luke is cooking up a breakfast feast."

Rory laughed, she was not used to the smells of homemade meals filling her house. "Yum, it smells great. Let me get dressed and I will come join you."

"Sounds good, it will give Luke time to become decent, you know how he likes to be naked when he cooks…" Lorelai joked.

"I'm not naked!" Luke called from the kitchen. He walked in to the doorway dressed in his usual flannel shirt, holding a spatula. "I am perfectly decent, ignore your mother."

"Doesn't he look so hot holding that spatula? My night in shinning armor," Lorelai gushed as she stood up and kissed Luke.

"Go be mushy in the kitchen, I have to get dressed" Rory said as Lorelai laughed and moved in to the kitchen with Luke behind her. Rory closed her door and changed in to jeans and a simple blue v-neck top. She brushed her hair, attempting to get out the knots. Her hair had grown out quite long during her trip. She was in need of a hair cut. She walked in to the kitchen and saw Luke serving up the mounds of food he had cooked.

Pancakes, eggs, toast, bacon, French toast, and of course, coffee covered the table.

"Luke, it looks delicious," Rory said as she plopped down in a chair. Lorelai handed her a mug of coffee and sat down too. Paul Anka trotted in from the next room over and jumped up on to his favorite chair at the table.

When Luke and Lorelai were dating, before Rory left, Luke would have commented on the fact that dogs should not eat at the table. He seemed to have accepted it since him and Lorelai got married. Rory watched as Lorelai fed her dog a piece of bacon.

"Oh, Luke, will you put away the can opener? It makes Paul Anka nervous"

Luke got up with out comment and returned the can opener to the drawer.

"So, is everything set for the party tomorrow?" Rory asked as she dug in to her food.

"I think so, I have to talk to Sookie about the menu, but I will talk to her when I go in to the inn today," Lorelai replied as she pour syrup over her French toast.

"You have to go in to work today?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, only for a few hours to make sure everything is going over smooth. You know how Michel gets when I leave him alone for too long," Lorelai explained.

"Can't Sookie hold down the inn while you are away?" Luke inquired.

"She is slaving away in the kitchen going overboard for the party tomorrow, as usual," Lorelai answered as she scratched Paul Anka behind his ears.

"I think Sookie not going over board is impossible for her" Rory said as she served herself more eggs.

"So Luke, what's up with you today?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, I should be getting back to the dinner soon" Luke replied as she checked the time on his watch. "And then I am meeting Jess when he comes on the bus," He finished calmly.

Rory saw her mom look over at her and she looked down quickly and took a sip of orange juice. "What time is his bus?" Rory asked casually.

"Two thirty" Luke answered.

"Do you want me to leave the inn early and meet him at the bus stop with you?" Lorelai questioned.

"No, it is fine, I know you have a lot to do at the inn. We are going to go to Liz and T.J.'s place for lunch after anyway. You just come to the dinner when you get off of work," Luke answered.

"How nice for him, eating with his family" Lorelai replied.

"Yeah, just what Jess loves" Luke answered sarcastically.

Rory was relived when the conversation moved pasted Jess, and on to Lorelai talking about the town meeting that night, but Rory was still thinking about him.

2:30. Jess's bus was coming in at 2:30. She looked down at her watch, it was 2:10. Rory felt jittery and nervous. She was sitting on her coach in the living room, flipping through an old magazine, not seeing what was on the pages. She had not seen Jess in so long. She had not seen since… since she went to Philadelphia and they had kissed. Rory let out a long breath and went outside; she needed some air.

She should not have let him kiss her, she has been with Logan at the time. She had told Jess she was still in love with Logan, which had been true, but when Jess had asked her why she had come at all to see him, she could not answer. The true was, she had always been connected with him, had always wanted to be near him, and had always reacted to being in his presence. He had a strange effect over her. Being around him made her mind fuzzy, causing her forget important things, like the fact she is dating someone else. Twice she kissed him when she had a different boyfriend, twice! Rory was not the type of person who kissed other people when she had a boyfriend. Jess had a strange effect on her.

Rory wandered through the small town, not paying attention to where she was going while her mind wandered. Should she be there when his bus came? Or stop by the dinner later and to say hello? Or just wait to see him at the party? Rory groaned; she should not be so nervous about him coming. She would just pretend she forgot he was coming today, and wait until she ran in to him. She was bound to run in to him before the party; it was hard to avoid people in Stars Hollow. Rory stopped walking, and was shocked to see she had wandered to the bridge.

Jess had always liked this bridge, he had told Rory once it was one of the few places in Stars Hollow he actually liked. It had become one of Rory and Jess's regular spots. They had come here when he bought her basket in the 'Bid-a-Basket' auction, after Dean dumped Rory at the dance marathon, and many times when they were dating, when they come to this bridge just the two of them. Rory sighed, things seemed so much easier back then.

_Jess walked backwards with him arms wrapped around Rory's waist as he kissed her softly on the lips. _

_"Jess, watch where we are walking! If you had gone much further you would be in the lake!" Rory exclaimed as she put her arms on his shoulders to keep him from walking further. He kissed the corner of her mouth and smirked. _

_"I knew where I was going, I was planning on coming here the whole time" He insisted._

_"You planned for us to be at the bottom of the lake?" Rory asked as Jess wrapped his arms tighter around her hips. _

_"No" He whispered as she ran his lips across her cheek "here." He pulled away, took her hand, and led her to the center of the bridge._

_"Ah, yes. The famous bridge" Rory said with a smile. _

_"Yes, the famous bridge. Where I brought you and fell head over heals for me" Jess replied._

_"What? Give me a break, I did not fall for you when you brought me here after you bought my basked" Rory insisted. She sat down and let her feet hang off the bridge. Purposefully looking out at the water and not at Jess. _

_"But you were beginning to, I was just laying the ground work" Jess replied as she sat next to Rory. He picked up a piece of her long hair and tucked it behind her ear "But now you have fallen for me. All my waiting has paid off" Jess replied. Rory could not protest. It was true. _

_"Maybe a little" She said as she turned towards him, and tucked one of her legs under her, keeping the other hanging over the bridge. Jess reached up and placed his hand on her neck under her jaw, and kissed her pink lips. Rory's pulse quickened and a shiver ran down her spine. _

_"I am starting to really like this bridge," She said as she pulled away from their kiss. Jess laughed, and pressed his lips once more to her mouth. _

Rory walked to the middle of the bridge and sat down. She ran her fingers over the worn wood. Why did things have to be so complicated now? She took off her sandals and brushed her toes against the lake, watching the ripples run across the water. The sun's warmth settled on her skin, causing Rory to feel tired and lazy. She sat in silence for some time, until she heard someone step on to the bridge. Her head snapped up and she turned to see who was there. She took a quick of breath in, feeling her heart beat hard, "Hi" She said softly. The figure at the end of the bridge smiled and Rory smiled back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I know I promised to get chapter four up quickly and it took me forever. Lots of stuff came up that I wont bore you with, but took up a lot of my time. I'm so sorry, I will never take that long to update again. So anyway here is the late chapter four, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls**

Rory was shocked to see him here, but couldn't help but to feel happy. Jess took a few steps on to the old wooden bridge and Rory stood up.

"What are you doing here?" Rory asked. Her and Jess were only a few feet apart. He did not look much different since the last time she saw him, still so cute. His dark hair was long across his forehead almost covering his deep brown eyes.

"Nice to see you too Rory" Jess said with a laugh.

"No, I didn't mean… It is great to see you, I just thought you were going to lunch with your mom and Luke" Rory explained awkwardly.

"I told Luke I wanted to walk around some first, see if this wacky town has changed any" Jess replied as she walked closer to Rory. "It hasn't"

Rory smiled. "I'm glad it didn't. I hope everything is exactly the same every time I come back."

"Oh yes, returning from the reporter's trail. Almost two years you were gone," Jess noted as continued to walk across the old bridge.

"How did you know I was reporting on the campaign trial?" Rory asked, confused.

"Luke told me," Jess explained as he took a seat at the edge of the bridge. Rory sat back down, leave about a foot between them.

"You were asking Luke about me?" Rory teased.

"You happened to come up in one of our conversation" Jess replied defensibly.

"Oh, of course" she replied with a smile.

"Did you ever ask Luke about me?" Jess questioned.

Rory was slightly taken back by the question, "well I may have been talking to him on the phone once after him and my mom got married and causally asked how you were doing" Rory admitted.

Jess smiled and looked out across the lake, "kind of crazy them being married."

Rory looked out across the water as well, "yeah. I'm still not used to him living in my house, but I have only been home for about a week. I like having him around though, it's nice, and he makes my mom so happy."

Jess nodded, "What about you? Are you happy?"

"Yes, reporting on the campaign trial was so amazing, but I'm also just happy to be home" She replied.

"And the question ladies and gentlemen, is what will she do next!" Jess looked over at Rory.

She laughed, "I don't know yet. I think I am going to find a job at a newspaper here on the East Coast. I did the on the road reporting, but now I want to be more stationary."

"And the boyfriend?" Jess asked bluntly, not saying Logan's name.

"Is a boyfriend no more" Rory answered looking down at her hands. She had not seen or heard from Logan since graduation. She guessed he was in San Francisco. The first few months away from him had been so hard, but the more time that went by the less she thought about him.

"I'm sorry" Jess replied sincerely "what happened?"

Rory wondered if Jess was happy to hear this news. She studied his face, but she could see nothing there. He was a hard person to read.

"Well before I left, he actually asked me to marry him," she said with a small laugh.

"But you said no" Jess replied. It wasn't a question

"Yeah" Rory looked down at her hands.

"Why?" Jess asked. Rory looked up and saw him looking at her.

Rory sighed, "well, it wasn't because I didn't love him, I really did. I just wasn't ready to get married. I have my whole life ahead of me, and if I had married him I would not have been able to go on the campaign trail and that was such a great experience for me."

Jess nodded again. Rory was surprised how comfortable and easy things were around him. She had not seen him in two years, but now they were talking as if no time had gone by since she saw him last. "What about you? Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No. I dated a few girls since I moved in Philadelphia, but nothing long lasting," He answered. Rory looked over at him studying his features. He looked out across the water, his mouth relaxed and his eyes unfocused. He turned and his lipid brown eyes meet hers. Rory's eyes locked with his and the hair on the back of her neck stood up. She held his eye contact for a moment and then looked down as a shiver ran down her spine.

"Oh, I see…." Rory replied not knowing what to say.

"Do you think you two will get back together?" He asked, his voice even.

"No, I haven't even talked to him since I turned down his proposal. No, I don't even thing I will ever see Logan again. He is living in San Francisco, at least I think he is" Rory said as she twisted her long hair around her fingers.

Jess didn't answer he just nodded again.

"Are you still writing?" Rory asked, eager to change the topic.

"Yeah, I have been working on some new stuff. My first book didn't do all that well, but I am going to publish some more and see if I can get more bookstores to carry my work," Jess replied.

"I still can't believe you are a published writer, it is so incredible. I always knew you would do something great" Rory told him.

Jess laughed lightly, "Yeah, you were really the only one that did."

Rory smiled at the sound of his laugh, she realizes she had missed him more then she thought. At that moment, a buzzing came from the pocket of Jess's jacket. He pulled out a cell phone and answered it.

"Hi….yeah…ok I'm on my way…. No, I was just walking around town….ok, see you soon" Jess hung up his phone "That was Luke, I should get going."

"Yeah of course. You have to see your Mom and TJ, plus your new sister" Rory said as she and Jess stood up.

"Yeah, I haven't seen her since just after she was born" Jess and Rory stood facing each other on the bridge that had held them together so many times before.

"Well I will see you at the party tomorrow, right?" Rory asked.

"I wouldn't miss it" Jess smiled and turned away and walked off the bridge. Rory watched him walk away and stood staring in to the trees for awhile after.

Jess was back, she was back. Both of them in Stars Hollow for the first time in a long time. She could not help but smile as she began walking home.

"So was it weird? Seeing him again? Both of you being here?" Lorelai and Rory sat in Luke's dinner eating pie and ice cream as Rory told her mom about talking with Jess.

"I don't know, a little. I just haven't seen him in so long" Rory replied as she sipped her coffee.

"Yeah I bet" Lorelai agreed as she reached over and took a bite of Rory's pie.

"And it is also weird that last time I saw him we kissed" Rory admitted as she knocked her Lorelai's fork away from her pie.

"What? When did you guys kiss?" Lorelai asked her mouth dropping open.

"I never told you? When I went to visit him in Philadelphia my senior year" Rory replied calmly as she took another bite of pie.

"No way! You guys kissed then? But you with Logan!" Lorelai exclaimed in a loud whisper.

"Yeah, I know. It just kind of happened. And then I didn't talk to him until today" Rory said.

"Wow, so do you think you guys will…" Lorelai asked, leaving the implied question hanging.

"I don't know, I mean this is Jess. I dated him in high school, and we aren't even in contact anymore, except through Luke, but there was a vibe today" Rory admitted as she bite the end of her fork.

"A vibe? Like a good vibe or a bad vibe?" Lorelai asked.

"I guess a good vibe…" Rory said.

"Like a you might like him still kind of vibe?" Lorelai asked, pressing for more information.

"Rory looked down at the melted ice cream on her plate "I don't know, I never see him but when I do he is so… Jess" Rory looked up at her mom who nodded at her in understanding.

"Things are certainly aren't boring when he is around" Lorelai replied as she took a long sip of her coffee.

Rory ran her finger along the handle of her coffee mug. They certainly weren't.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello my wonderful readers, I present to you chapter 5. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the past chapters. Read on and enjoy. And a special thanks to broadwaybaby4205 for betaing.**

**Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls is not mine**

Rory smiled as she looked out into the crowd of people, filled with so many loving and familiar faces. She took in the exciting and crazy scene around her; no one could throw a party like the people of Stars Hollow. The center of the town was filled with tables, food, presents, people dancing, an open bar, and a small stage for Lane and her band to play on. Two large chairs sat in the middle of it all with red cushions surrounded by presents. The throne-like chairs were currently empty because Lorelai and Luke were at the buffet table loading their plates with piles of delicious food that Sookie had made. Rory followed suit and grabbed some food, sitting down with Lane and Zack. Rory began eating, when she heard the loud clicking of glasses. Sookie stood up next to Lorelai, tapping her knife against her glass. Everyone cheered for a toast and Sookie smiled.

"Alright, quite down. I would like to give a toast," Sookie began as she looked over at Lorelai and Luke. Lorelai had her arm wrapped around his and her head on his shoulder. On her head was a tiara with a veil attached to it that Liz made for her. "I have known Lorelai for, gosh, how long has it been? Twenty years? Oh, that makes me feel old," she laughed, and everyone laughed along with her. "I remember the day we meet. I had just started working at the Independence Inn, and I was so nervous. Lorelai had already been there for about five years. And she came in to the kitchen in a whirl of excitement, with little six-year-old Rory skipping behind. And she said, 'If you give me coffee you will be my new best friend,' so I laughed and gave her a cup of coffee and we have been best friends since. We all know how hard Lorelai works, and she just deserves someone like Luke. I'm so happy for you guys," Sookie sniffed as a tear rolled down her cheek. Her surprised and confused son, Davie, jumped from his seat and patted his mother's arm, not understanding why she was crying. Martha took advantage of her brother's distraction to scoot her peas on to his plate. "To the happy couple!" Sookie cried out and everyone echoed her and, raising their glasses. Lorelai stood up and hugged Sookie, causing her to cry harder. Rory could hear her mutter "I'm just so happy for you!"

When Sookie calmed down, Liz stood up and announced she wanted to give the next toast.

"I have never been that good at giving toasts, but I just want to say a little something. I remember when I first meet Lorelai. It must have been about six years ago. I could tell then that my brother was crazy about her before he even knew it himself. I got to see them fall in love and I don't think any two people deserve to be together then these two." The people of Stars Hollow cheered and hooted in response. Liz smiled and continued "I am so happy to be able to have you as my sister-in-law Lorelai. And Luke, my dear brother, you will always be my night in shining armor. To Luke and Lorelai!" She called out as she raised her glass. Lorelai looked up at Luke, and he bent her head and kissed her long enough to cause their friends to hoot and whistle. Lorelai broke away from the kiss and laughed.

Rory stood up and tapped her knife against her glass. "I would like to give the next toast," she announced as she smiled out across the crowd of friendly faces. "Mom, I am so proud to be your daughter. You have always been there for me as not just my mother, but my best friend," Rory paused, "I am the luckiest girl in the world, because I got you as my mom and you have no idea how glad I am to see you so happy. And Luke, I am happy to have you as my stepfather. To the happy couple!" Rory felt her eyes brimming with tears, but blinked them away. She met her mom's gaze and smiled as she raised her glass. Rory heard the clinking of a knife, and looked around to see who was preparing for the next speech and was shocked to see Jess standing. He was wearing a suit jacket, dark slacks, and a white shirt with no tie.

"I just wanted to say best wishes," he nodded slightly then raised his glass of and took a sip as everyone else followed. Rory studied him, wondering what he was thinking. He caught her eye, and held her gaze until she looked away.

Lane climbed up on stage and grabbed the microphone "Okay, everyone, it is time to get on the dance floor, but on request we are going to start with the father-daughter

dance. Would Lorelai and her father please take the floor?" Lorelai looked surprised as Richard walked up to her table and put out his hand. She smiled though and took it. Rory smiled too as she watched her grandfather and mother walk on to the open square that was serving as a dance floor. Lane sat down behind her drums, and Zach, Brian, and Gil picked up their instruments and struck up a slow song. Richard twirled Lorelai around and began to lead an easy waltz. He said something that caused Lorelai to laugh, but he was too far way for Rory to hear. After a few minutes Zach leaned in to the microphone, "A this time would all fathers and their daughters join Lorelai and her father on the dance floor." As the melody continued to hum in the background, Rory found herself missing Christopher, but knew that even if Lorelai had invited him he would not have come. She looked up and saw Luke leading April on to the dance floor, a huge smile across her face. She had flown in from New Mexico just that morning, and was very happy to see Rory and to be able to call Rory her sister. Jackson picked up three-year-old Martha and carried her to the dance floor followed closely by T.J. and his young daughter. In moments all the fathers with daughters from the town, young or old, were on the dance floor as the mothers watched happily from the tables. Rory watched, glad Lorelai was enjoying the dance with her father. She saw Luke say something to April, who nodded, smiled, and stepped away. Luke then walked up to Rory's table, "Wanna dance?" Luke grunted with a small smile. Rory grinned, taking Luke's hand and joined the other dancing pairs. When the song ended and everyone clapped. Zach's voice called out again, "Now, we would like anyone who is in love to please take the dance floor now." Lorelai hugged her father and turned towards Luke. Rory smiled as he took her in his arms. In moments dozens of other couples covered the dance floor. Rory walked back to the food and got herself another plate. She saw Jess leaning on one of the tables watching the dancers.

"Not a big dancer?" she asked walking up to him.

"Sadly, I did not inherit the dancing gene Luke seems to have," he replied.

"Luke's not that great, well maybe I was just holding him back," Rory teased.

"Yeah, I saw you guys out there. I guess you didn't get the dancing gene either," Jess smirked.

"Hey, I'm not that bad," she responded, knowing full well that was far from the truth. He met her gaze, and opened his mouth slowly as if to speak, but was soon interrupted.

"Cake time!" Sookie called out loudly as wheeled out a decadent beautiful cake from behind the stage. It was a classic white wedding cake, with blue hydrangeas on it. With her arm looped around Luke's, Lorelai lead him to the cake table. Sookie pulled out a cake knife and handed it to Luke. He cut a piece and laid it on a plate. Lorelai took up a piece in her fingers and smeared it across Luke's mouth, but he put her piece in neatly. He brushed away most of the cake, and Lorelai kissed his frosting-covered mouth.

Everyone cheered, and they begin cutting and handing out the cake. Rory shivered and rubbed her hands against her cold arms. She walked over to the table she had been eating at and retrieved her sweater, pulling it on and crossing her arms against the evening chill. Rory walked over to the gazebo and sat down on the steps. There was something so serene and peaceful about just observing. It gave her a sense of relaxation in a way. She gently felt something brush up against her side, and turned to see Jess sitting beside her.

"Quite a party," he stated.

Rory laughed lightly, "That it is. Nice toast. I do believe you're the next Edgar Allan Poe. You certainly have the cheery attitude down cold."

Jess smirked, "I'm not sure whether I should be offended or take that as a compliment." Rory smiled and watched Taylor scold Kirk for something. They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the excitement and bustle of the party. Rory crossed her arms tighter around her waist, her thin sweater not doing much to keep her warm. She suddenly felt a satin material brush her skin through the thin material of her sweater and broke her gaze on the party, glancing over at Jess. His face did not show any emotion as he finished draping his coat over her small frame. She smiled appreciatively, looking in to his light brown eyes, and felt her heart skip a beat. She willed herself to break eye contact, to look away, to do anything to break the tension that was rapidly increasing between the two, but she stayed frozen. After what seemed like centuries of sitting there, he reached up and gently brushed the hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. Jess let his finger run down her jaw, and tilted her face up to his. She felt a chill run down her spine. She closed her eyes and felt his warm lips meet hers.

His lips were soft and gentle, her body felt limp and her head spun. She felt his arm wrap around her waist and pull her closer, as his other hand ran down her cheek and rested on her neck. She pulled away slowly, her heart beating erratically, and opened her eyes. She could not put her thoughts in to words, and simply held his gaze. His hand was still on her neck, and his touch made her skin burn.

"Rory! Come have some cake. Where are you?" Lorelai's voice rang out, snapping Rory out of her daze as she quickly stood up.

"Um, I'll be right there," Rory called turning back to look Jess.

"Rory," he began as she stood up.

"No, it's ok I… I have to go," Rory muttered, quickly rushing down the steps of the gazebo.

**Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers! Here is chapter six. I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, I have been supper busy with school, but I'm now on summer break and I will hopefully update a lot quickier. **

**If I owned Gilmore Girls, I would not be writing fanfics about it. **

Rory woke up the day after Luke and Lorelai's party to the sound of banging from the floor above her. She rolled over and pulled the blanket over her eyes to block the morning sun. She reached up and touched her lips as if she could still feel Jess' kiss there. She still did not have the brainpower to decide how she felt about kissing Jess. She was not ready for the questions to come flooding on, what it meant, what was going to happen, if she still had feelings for him after all this time… She pushed the thoughts from her head, it was too early for these kinds of questions. Rory heard a loud thud and a muffled voice from Lorelai's room. She climbed out of bed and made her way up the stairs.

She was greeted in the doorway by the contents of Lorelai's closet heaped across the floor. "Uh, mom did your closet throw up?" Rory asked as she carefully made her way across the room to the bed. She moved a pile of clothes from the bed to the floor and made a clean spot for her to sit. Lorelai's head emerged from the closet.

"Oh hi. Um well Luke left early this morning and I decided I would surprise him and clean out the closet. I currently take up about 99% of it so I thought I would try to clear up some room for him," she explained as she tossed a blue shirt across the room.

"A very nice thing of you to do, but how is throwing every piece of clothing you own on the floor making your closet more organized?" Rory asked as she picked up some of the clothes from the floor and looked at them.

"Well you see I have a system," Lorelai replied as she emerged completely from the closet and turned to face Rory.

Rory looked around at the chaos, "A system?" She asked skeptically.

"Yes, a system. All clothes near the door are clothes that I am moving to the downstairs closet, and the clothes by the window are clothes that have been pushed to the back of the closet in the past years and I have forgotten about so I want to move them to the front, the clothes on the bed are yours."

"I have been looking for this shirt," Rory said as she pulled her white blouse from the mound of clothes on the bed.

"Yeah sorry about that, and finally the clothes over by my dresser are to give away" Lorelai pulled an empty hanger off the ground and used it to hang up a dress that was currently draped over her closet door.

"The give away pile is awfully small," Rory observed.

"Well it's a start, right?" Lorelai answered.

Rory pulled an orange top that was covered in rhinestones and sparkles out from a pile of clothes at her feet. "Mom, what is this?" She scoffed as she held it up.

"Uh, it was a gift," she said quickly as she snatched it away and stuffed it in to her closet.

"Mmhmm… And who gave you that lovely gift?" Rory asked.

"My aunt. Lucy" Lorelai said quickly.

"Ah yes, aunt Lucy," Rory replied sarcastically.

"Oh look! Your shoes!" Lorelai called out as she tossed a pair of back heals on to the bed next to Rory.

"I remember these. I haven't seen them in years. When was the last time you cleaned out your closet?" Rory asked as she pulled on one of the heals and inspected it.

"Um, it has been awhile" Lorelai replied. "Hey I'm hungry. Lets go to Luke's and get some breakfast."

"And leave your room looking like this?" Rory ask as she scanned the mess.

"Yeah, I'll finish when I come back," Lorelai said as she walked out of the closet and over to the door.

"Because you have such a great track record with finishing your projects," Rory replied as she walked out in to the hall after her mother.

They walked outside and in to the brisk morning air, and began making their way over to the dinner.

"So, was the party last night everything you hoped it would be?" Rory asked her mom.

"It was. I'm so glad you could be there," Lorelai answered as she put her arm around Rory's shoulder. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah. It made me realize how much I missed everyone while I was away," Rory replied.

"And I saw you were wearing Jess' coat," Lorelai said causally.

"Yeah. He lent it to me, I was cold," Rory explained.

"And?" Lorelai prompted.

"And…well, he also kissed me," Rory admitted.

"No way! I can't believe you waited this long to tell me!" Lorelai exclaimed, almost jumping up and down

"Yeah well you were pretty busy at the party and we didn't get home until late so…" Rory replied.

"Well, come on. Details please" Lorelai pressed as the two of them walked through the center of town.

"Well we were just sitting and talking, and then he gave me his coat and then we kind of just kissed and then I left kind of suddenly and didn't see him the rest of the night," She explained.

"Can you imagine if you guys got back together?" Lorelai asked.

"No, I can't even imagine it…" Rory sighed as she played with the zipper on her jacket.

"Do you want to get back together?" Lorelai asked seriously.

"I don't know, maybe. I'm just confused. And it has been so long" Rory admitted as the walked past the market.

"Yeah, I know" Lorelai said soothingly as she gave her daughter a one arm squeeze. "Hey, lets stop by the market. I want to get some fruit."

"Really?" Rory asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I think I'm getting sick so I'm thinking fruit would help," Lorelai explained as she picked up a peach from the crates outside the market.

"Very sensible of you," Rory replied.

"Peaches have always freaked me out, fuzzy food is just weird" Lorelai said as she put the peach down. "I'll just grab an orange. Vitamin C and all that."

"Good idea. You go in and buy that, I will go get us a table at Luke's" Rory said as she began walking across the street to the diner. She reached the door, and walked inside to be greeted by the regular morning bustle.

"Hey Luke!" Rory greeted as she sat down at the counter. Luke emerged from the kitchen with a plate of pancakes in his hands.

"Hi Rory. Let me give Kirk these pancakes and I will take your order" Luke said as she walked to the table by the window where Kirk and Lulu were sitting. "Here you go, blueberry pancakes, and Lulu your eggs are on their way"

"Thanks Luke" Lulu said with a sweet smile.

"Luke. Lulu and I have some big news. I thought you would want to be the first to know" Kirk stated suddenly.

"Oh, well ok" Luke answered.

"Lulu and I gave this a lot of though and it has finally happened" Kirk began as he looked over and smiled at his wife.

"Wait, Lulu are you…. I mean, you aren't pregnant are you?" Luke as in astonishment. Rory choked back a laugh when she saw the look of utter terror on Luke's face.

"Close, we got a puppy!" Lulu exclaimed happily. Rory saw Luke sigh in relief.

"Yup. He is just a little guy, only 5 months old. Damn cutest think you have ever seen."

"I have always wanted a dog, but my dad was allergic so I could never have one as a kid" Lulu explained.

"Well that is just great. Congratulations you two" Luke replied with a fake smile. Rory laughed, she had missed small town theater of Stars Hollow. The bell above the door rang as Lorelai walked in.

"Mom, you just missed Luke almost fainting because he thought Lulu was pregnant," Rory told her mom as Lorelai sat down.

"Really? Man, how did I miss that?" Lorelai asked sadly as Luke put a mug of coffee in front of them both.

"Luckily it was just them excited over some demented dog," Luke explained.

"Can you imagine little Kirks running around? Lorelai asked as she sipped her coffee.

"No, and I never want to. That is a scary image" Luke replied.

"It is kind of scary to think about" Lorelai agreed.

"Two blueberry muffins please," Rory asked.

"Oh, yes please," Lorelai agreed.

"Okay, coming right up," Luke took two muffins out of the glass case on the counter and put them in the toaster oven.

Lorelai pulled out the orange she had just bought and began pealing it. "So I was thinking we should have a spa day. Mani pedis, get our hair done, and facials."

"That sounds so nice. I haven't had a hair cut since I left" Rory answered.

"Well then it is settled, I will see if I can get out of work next weekend," Lorelai said.

"Do you need any help at the inn? I have so much time on my hands now, maybe I could help out like I used to in high school" Rory suggested.

"Just like old times! That would be great, you can come in with me later."

"Here you go, two muffins," Luke said as he put the food in front of them. "Is that an orange?" Luke asked in astonishment.

"Yes…" Lorelai replied as she finished taking off the peal and ate a section of the fruit.

"You're eating fruit?" Luke asked, still stunned.

"Why is everyone so shocked by this? You should have seen Taylor at the market when I was trying to buy it, he thought I was mocking his fruit stand or something" Lorelai replied as she ate another piece.

"It is just strange to see you eat fruit, but it is good. You should get more healthy foods, it is good for you, and helps you build a strong immune system" Luke answered.

"Yeah yeah yeah…." Lorelai muttered as she chewed on another piece of orange.

Luke smiled and went back in to the kitchen. Rory pulled off a piece of the warm muffin and popped it in her mouth.

Lorelai finished up her orange and looked down at her watch, "Is it already eleven? I have to get to the Inn."

"Okay, I'll come with you," Rory offered.

"I so missed having you around," Lorelai cooed as she kissed Rory's hair. The two of them picked up their muffins and left the dinner.

Later that day, Lorelai sat in the kitchen with Sookie while Rory helped run the front desk with Michelle.

"Do you think it is save to leave Rory with Michelle? You know how he gets territorial at the front desk," Sookie noted as she chopped up mushrooms for an omelet.

"She will be okay," Lorelai replied as she sipped a cup of coffee.

"So, are you happy with how your very late wedding party went?" Sookie asked.

"Yes, defiantly. It was so amazing. And everyone went completely over the top, which was not necessary," Lorelai replied with a smile.

"Of course it was necessary, this town loves you and had to wait much too long to celebrate you and Luke's marriage" Sookie said happily.

"But I'm glad we waited. It would not have been the same with out Rory there," Lorelai replied.

"Yeah, I bet you are happy to have her home. How long is she hanging around?" Sookie asked.

"I don't know. We haven't talked about it yet. I guess she has to start looking for a job soon. I hope she finds one near by" Lorelai said.

"There are lots of great newspapers around. I'm sure she will," Sookie answered.

"Yeah, that's true" Lorelai sipped her coffee and rubbed her hands over her face. "I think I'm sick" she stated.

"Is it a hangover?" Sookie asked as she poured the mushrooms in to a pan on the stove.

"No, I didn't even drink that much last night. Its different, but it doesn't feel like a cold…" Lorelai explained.

"Maybe you have the flu? It has been going around. A lot of the kids at Davie's school have been out sick with it" Sookie said as she tended to her omelet.

"No, I don't think it is the flu. I feel kind of nauseous and light headed" Lorelai described as she finished off the last of her coffee. She turned around and placed her cup in the sink and suddenly gasped and spun around "I think I'm pregnant!"

"What?" Sookie flung her spatula and a glob of eggs across the kitchen, which caused a bowl of tomatoes to crash to the floor. Sookie screamed, ran over to Lorelai, and grabbed her arms. "Oh my God!!!" Sookie screamed again.

"I could be wrong! But I think I am" Lorelai exclaimed. Sookie screamed for a third time and threw her arms around her friend. The two of the hugged and screamed for a few moments and then Rory poked her head in to the kitchen.

"What's with all the noise?" she asked as she looked over at her mother and Sookie.

Lorelai let go and caught her breath, "I think I'm pregnant," She explained. She felt her eyes tearing up.

"Oh my God, are you serious?" Rory exclaimed as she ran up to her mom and threw her arms around her. Lorelai simply nodded. They hugged for a few long moments and then Lorelai pulled away.

"I have to go tell Luke," She said as she whipped her eyes.

"Yes! You go home, and I will go to the dinner, tell Luke I will close up, and send him to the house" Rory said.

"Okay, good. I'll head home then" Rory hugged her mom again, and so did Sookie and then Lorelai headed out the door.

"Oh Rory, pregnant!" Sookie exclaimed. "I just can't believe it!"

"I know, me either. I should go to the dinner," Rory said as she began to walk to the door.

"Yes, go do that. I'll hold down things here" Sookie replied. She began humming and dancing around the kitchen. Rory laughed and left. She hurried across town and to Luke's dinner. Luke was behind the counter, sorting receipts. The dinner was empty.

"Luke!" Rory exclaimed as she opened the door. Luke looked up with a worried expression.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, everything is fine. But you need to the house" Rory said quickly as she caught her breath.

"What? Why?" Luke put down the receipts and walked around the counter.

"Mom will explain. Just go over to the house" She replied.

"Okay… You sure everything is alright?" Luke asked in a worried tone.

"Yes, just go. I will lock up," Rory answered. Luke nodded and left.

Rory sighed and walked up to the counter. She rested her elbows on it and placed her face in her hands. Her mom was pregnant! She just couldn't believe it. She knew her mom had always wanted another kid, but this was so sudden. Rory sighed and then heard footsteps descending the stairs. She looked up quickly and saw Jess emerge from the stairway.

Rory and Jess looked at each other in silence for a moment. "Um, Luke had to go to the house…" Rory said to break the stillness.

Jess nodded, "Okay." He said simply

"And I said I would lock up and everything, since I don't think Luke will come back tonight, but I guess you could lock up. Luke didn't mention that you were here…" Rory babbled. She hated how she rambled on when she was flustered.

"Yeah, I can lock up. But you could stay and help if you want" Jess replied as he walked closer to her.

"Um sure. I would love to help" Rory said as she twisted ends of her hair around her finger.

Jess walked across the dinner to the door, locked the bolt, and pulled down the blinds. "Okay, all locked up."

"That's it?" Rory asked.

"Yup. In a normal restaurant, there would be an alarm to set, but Luke doesn't have one. I don't think anyone in this town has an alarm" He replied.

"We used to have one. Kirk installed it. It was awful, it went off if anyone walked through our living room and it was really loud and we didn't know how to turn it off and…" As Rory talked Jess walked closer to her. She let her rambling trail off when he stopped in front of her, only inches away.

"That must have been annoying," He said softly as he looked at her with those deep hazel eyes. Rory felt her pulse quicken.

She nodded. "It was." She said in a whisper.

Jess reached up and cupped the side of Rory's face. Her heart skipped a beat and thumped so loudly in her rip cage, she was sure he could hear it. He tilted his face down, and Rory closed her eyes. She felt his warm lips press against hers.

She felt as if her veins were pulsing with fire. She reached up and wrapped her arm around his neck. He put his hand on her lower back and pulled her body against his. Every thought was pushed away from her head. All she was thinking about was being in this moment, filled with perfect joy. Jess pulled away and rested his forehead against Rory's.

"Rory" He whispered her name. "I have the room upstairs to myself…"

Rory's heart began beating harder. She looked in to his deep eyes and nodded. Jess placed a small soft kiss on her lips and then grabbed her head and let her to the stairs.


End file.
